Confucian
General Information Confucians follow the the teachings of Confucius, an ancient philosopher who lived during the Warring States period in China. Confucius spent much of his life wandering all over China, sometimes serving in the courts of many of the rulers at the time. Confucius was a pacifist, and on the rare occasions in which he led armies into battle, he always won through intelligence rather than through arms. Confucius also argued for a great many significant legal changes, such as an end to the often extreme burial customs of the time. Although there are more religious forms of Confucianism, followers of Confucius tend to follow a more philosophical form of his teachings rather than a more religious form of his teachings. See also: Shinto, Bon, Muist, Tengri, Mahayana, Vajrayana, Theravada, China, Korea, Ming Han Bonuses * +2 Tolerance of Heretics * +1 Tolerance of Heathens Mechanics Confucianism is in the Eastern religious group, and considers the followers of the Shinto, Bon, Muist, and Tengri religions to be heretics. If the player has the DLC Mandate of Heaven, then Confucianism gains a new mechanic known as Harmony. From 51-100 Harmony, a maximum of +1 Tolerance of the True Faith can be gained if 100 Harmony is reached. At 49-0 Harmony, you will receive negative modifiers and a maximum penalty of +25% Development Cost, -3 Tolerance of the True Faith, and -2 Yearly Meritocracy if Harmony is at 0. By default, Confucian countries gain +1 Yearly Harmony. To help avoid low Harmony, completing Humanist ideas gives an extra +0.25 Yearly Harmony for Confucian countries, and combining this with 3 Stability points (which gives +0.25 Yearly Harmony per Stability point, +0.75 Yearly Harmony in total) will give a grand total of +2 Yearly Harmony. Harmonization Harmonizing with each of the listed religions will give the following bonuses that last the entire campaign (unless the player or AI converts from Confucianism to a different religion). During the process of harmonization, the amount of Harmony will drop by -3 yearly until the process is finished. Upon harmonizing a new religion/religious group, it will be accepted as if the religion is the True Faith. Note that only one religion/religious group can be harmonized at a time. To give an example, if Shinto is harmonized, in addition to gaining the +5% Infantry Combat Ability bonus from harmonizing with Shintoism, all Shinto provinces will be treated as if they are Confucian provinces. The only downside to this is that you cannot culture convert provinces of harmonized religions since you can only culture convert provinces that follow the Confucian faith. So to recap, always keep Stability very high, complete Humanist ideas when possible, and take advantage of the extra Harmony that can come from certain events whenever possible. Harmonized Religion Bonuses * Christian Group: -5% Stability Cost Modifier * Iranian Group: +10% Trade Efficiency * Dharmic Group: +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * Muslim Group: +5% Trade Efficiency * Buddhic Group: -7% Idea Cost * American Group: +5 Global Settler Increase * Tengri: +10% Cavalry Combat Ability * East European Group: -5% Land Attrition * Pagan Group: -0.5 National Unrest * African Group: +0.5 Attrition for Enemies * Hellenistic Group: -5% Administrative Technology Cost * Germanic Group: -5% Land Maintenance Modifier * Jewish Group: +15% Institution Spread * Shinto: +5% Infantry Combat Ability * Bon: +5% Morale of Armies * Mesopotamian Group: -5% Construction Cost * Non-religious Group: +5% National Tax Modifier * Muist: +1 Tolerance of Heathens Decisions Anti-Christian Edict *Is not Defender of the Faith. *Is in the Eastern religion group. *One of the following must be true: **Neighboring country: ***Is in the Christian religion group. ***Opinion is less than 0. **Hainan: ***Province Owner: ****Is in the Christian religion group. ****Opinion is less than 0. **Aomen: ***Province Owner: ****Is in the Christian religion group. ****Opinion is less than 0. **Sakam: ***Province Owner: ****Is in the Christian religion group. ****Opinion is less than 0. Upon Enactment: *Gain country modifier Anti-Christian Edict for the rest of the campaign. ** +2% Missionary Strength ** -10% Improve Relations Category:Eastern Religions